


Filters

by thecurlyone



Series: Ferrari Moms [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlyone/pseuds/thecurlyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando decides to share his joy on twitter. Kimi doesn't quite feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filters

Fernando posts a picture of the five girls on twitter, the toddlers running around while the two babies are wriggling on a blanket on the floor. Neither of them have reached the crawling stage yet but they flop about on the floor, waving little arms and legs and raising their heads just a fraction.

@alo_oficial

Look at my three samurai and the two ninjas! ;))) #adorbs pic.twitter.com/YHTswee

"Get out of my house," Kimi says when Fernando shows it to him.


End file.
